Prince of Persia: The Fallen King
Prince of Persia: The Fallen King is the third-person action-adventure spinoff of the third Prince of Persia rebooted series. Taking place after the Epilogue, the Prince continues his fight against the God of Darkness, Ahriman. Setting Facing imminent danger, the Prince flees to a deserted kingdom that seemingly offers sanctuary. Already touched by the evil Corruption, a dark substance that physically contaminates the land and the skies, the kingdom is filled with adventure, challenge and intrigue. As the Prince seeks a way to fight the spreading Corruption destroying the land, he encounters a partially infected creature that promises salvation. But is the creature truly an ally or merely an enemy in disguise? It seems this perilous alliance may be the only way for the Prince to face the forces of darkness and save the Persian kingdom from the Corruption once and for all. Story Following the events of Prince of Persia and Prince of Persia: Epilogue, the story begins with the split of the Prince and Elika. While Elika stays with the Ahura, leading the resistance against Ahriman, the Prince departs in search of the king of the City of New Dawn, in the hope that he can summon Ormazd, due to his affinity for the remnants of Ormazd's power. But here, the Prince finds a new ally, Zal, who introduces himself as one of the king's Magi and teams up with Prince to save the City of New Dawn from corruption and ultimately stop Ahriman. Later on, Zal reveals that the King was split in two by the Corruption: Into a corrupted beast and into himself. The Ancestor, a character that had occasionally helped the Prince and Zal, guides them to find a special power to save the city. This power then fuses the Prince and Zal into one being that preserves both Zal's powers and the Prince's acrobatics. Together they face and defeat the king's monstrous half. The defeat of the beast frees Zal from the Corruption, but also causes him to perish. The Prince then frees the land from the Corruption by reaching the city's seal. In the end, the Ancestor leaves a message of hope for the Prince, promising that, in time, an inner power would be revealed and new ally would be found... Gameplay features *The award-winning Prince of Persia franchise, built exclusively for Nintendo DS: Use the DS stylus to master the acrobatics, strategy and fighting tactics of the most agile warrior of all time. *The epic journey continues in an all-new adventure: Immerse yourself in the captivating Prince of Persia universe with an original and independent story that closely coincides with the action of the console & PC editions of the game. *Unique visual style: Brand-new art design delivers incredible environments in over 50+ maps. Explore deserted cities, dark labyrinths and forbidding jungles to battle the evil Corruption. *Play as the all-new character: Zal: Switch between the Prince and this mysterious new ally to fight, solve puzzles and utilize his magical powers to make your way through the corrupted world.Prince of Persia UK Gallery Image:POPTheFallenKing logo.jpg|Logo Image:PoPDS CA 001.jpg|The Prince Image:Magus.jpg|The Magus. His name is "Zal". Image:PoPDS CA 009.jpg|The Corruption Image:PoPDS S 008.jpg|Screenshot from the game Image:Elika at Prince of Persia - The Fallen King.jpg|Short appearence of Elika at the beggining the game. Image:Zal & Prince Fusion Close Up.jpg|Zal and Prince's fused form. Series Navigation References Category:Games Category:Prince of Persia (2008) Canon Category:Handheld Games